1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having improved grounding contacts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays, high-density electrical connectors are commonly used in computer industry to meet the high speed and high frequency signal transmission between two electronic components. The high density connector generally comprises a plurality of grounding contacts alternately disposed among a plurality of signal contacts thereof for reducing or minimizing cross-talk between the signal contacts, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,302, issued to Osamu Daikuhara et al. on Feb. 6, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,960, issued to James L. Fedder on Sep. 10, 1991. Osamu Daikuhara et al. discloses a high-density connector which includes a dielectric housing, a plurality of signal and grounding contacts alternately disposed in the dielectric housing. Each of the grounding contacts, shaped in a plate-like, is a single piece and has a contact beam inserted through the dielectric housing for engaging with a complementary connector. Such a grounding contact is simple in structure and in assembly, but the contact beam thereof is easily deformed or damaged during assembly, thereby adversely affecting the electrical connection with the complementary connector. Thus, effective grounding function of the grounding contacts can not ensured.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly with improved grounding contacts is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.